Our Story
by sucok96
Summary: Karena aku tak ingin kau berubah. Karena aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu sama seperti dulu. Karena sikapmu ini membunuhku perlahan. Jadi ku mohon, kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang dulu mencintaiku. /OnKey/ YAOI


**Our Story**

Author : Milky Shake yang unyu unyu :3

Pair : Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum

Genre : Angst, romance.

Notes: Ya Tuhan H-5 UN SMA dan saya malah comeback. Maafkan muridmu yang nyeleneh ini Ibu Bapak Guru…

Duh, setelah 2 tahun ngilang nggak ngasih kabar ke siapapun dan sekarang dateng mbawa sesuatu yang absurd huhuhu. Tapi saya nggak akan berani nulis lagi sekalipun kepingin kalau Novi Unni alay nggak nanyain kabar saya mulu. Ah saranghaeyo unni!

Jadi ff ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk uri unni yang otaknya konslet parah. Hope you'll like it un.

Happy reading! d(^^)b

.

.

.

Berkali kali ku coba untuk meninggalkanmu. Terus berlari dalam derasnya air mata yang selalu menemaniku. Berharap dengan begitu, semuanya dapat ku lupakan. Tentang dirimu, cintaku, dan tentang rasa sakitku. Rasa sakit yang terus membunuh jiwaku secara perlahan lahan. Menciptakan rasa sesak yang membuatku tak lagi mampu menghirup nafas dengan baik. Menghasilkan angan kematian terlihat begitu indah di pikiranku.

Namun semua usahaku terasa hanya sia sia saja. Karena sekuat apapun aku berlari meninggalkanmu demi kesakitanku, kau akan terus dan tetap muncul di hadapanku dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terpasang dibibirmu.

Tak taukah kau? Senyuman itulah yang mampu membuatku jatuh ke dalam cintamu. Seyuman itulah yang membuatku selalu merindukanmu di setiap hembusan nafasku. Dan senyuman itu pulalah yang selalu menghancurkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk melupakanmu hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Bagaimana bisa? Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman kau membuatku menjadi manusia paling bahagia namun meneyedihkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Aku tak mengerti.

Bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku hyung? Bahagiakah kau melihat air mataku yang terus menerus mengalir karenamu?

Aku memang tak pernah mengungkapkan tentang kesakitanku kepadamu. Namun seharusnya kau sudah mengerti itu semua. Bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ketika kau memulai kembali dramamu. Berpura pura tak mengenalku di hadapan semua orang namun setelah itu kau kembali menampakkan senyuman itu tatkala kita hanya berdua saja.

Apakah karena aku berbeda maka kau memperlakukanku seperti itu? Namun, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan "tak apa" meski aku berbeda? Kau sendiri kan yang mengatakannya padaku?

Aku masih ingat saat itu di luar sedang hujan deras dan kita berdua ada di dalam rumahku. Menyesap coklat panas yang baru saja kau buatkan untukku. Lalu kau mengatakannya. Kau berkata "Tak apa Key, sungguh. Meskipun kecelakaan itu membuatmu menjadi berbeda aku tetap akan menerimamu karena aku mencintaimu."

Hyung, aku memang tak lagi bisa mengatakannya. Mengatakan seberapa besar cinta yang ku punya untukmu. Mengungkapkan semua rasa sayangku kepadamu. Namun aku selalu memperlihatkannya dengan sikapku. Dengan caraku. Karena hanya itulah yang mampu aku lakukan. Seharusnya kau mengerti itu.

Hyung, andai kau tau. Aku juga tak menginginkan aku yang sekarang ini. Aku yang berubah. Aku yang berbeda. Aku ingin menjadi aku yang dulu. Hingga kau pun tetap menjadi Lee Jinki-ku yang dulu hyung. Yang mencintaiku, yang terus memberikan senyuman penuh kasih sayang untukku, dan ada di sisiku di saat aku merindukanmu.

Namun semua memang telah berubah hyung. Itu karena aku. Aku yang berubah menjadi Kim Kibum yang berbeda. Kim Kibum yang tak lagi berguna. Kim Kibum yang.. Ah! Aku bahkan tak lagi mengenali diriku sendiri hyung. Karena itukah kau berubah menjadi Lee Jinki yang berbeda hyung?

Aku tau menangis tak kan menghasilkan apapun. Karena semua telah terjadi dan tak kan mungkin bisa untuk diperbaiki. Karena waktu tak kan pernah bisa berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menangis? Aku terlalu lemah untuk bangkit dan berdiri. Aku tak mungkin lagi bisa meneriakkan perasaanku. Hingga akhirnya aku harus mengalah dengan keadaanku dan menangisi takdirku.

Hyung, ini tahun ke 5 setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatku berubah. Itu artinya saat ini adalah tahun ke 5 berubah.

5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat hyung. 5 tahun cukup bagiku dan bagimu untuk terus bersama dalam kepura-puraan. 5 tahun yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Aku tak mau lagi hyung, aku tak mau.

Jadi ku mohon, katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Katakan apa yang kau rasakan kepadaku. Andai kau menginginkan aku pergi dari hidupmu, maka aku akan pergi. Andai kau menginginkan aku tetap ada disisimu maka aku pun akan tetap ada di sisimu dan mengerti perubahanmu.

Namun jangan seperti ini. Karena kau hanya membuatku terluka dan terluka lagi di setiap waktunya. Membuatku menginginkan kematian datang menghampiriku secepat mungkin dan meninggalkan semua yang menyakitkan.

Hyung, aku terlampau mencintaimu. Seumur hidupku aku menyayangimu. Bahkan disetiap desiran darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku menyebutkan namamu. Karena kau cinta pertamaku. Karena kau seseorang yang telah mencuri bukan hanya separuh hati dan jiwaku, namun seluruh hati dan jiwa yang ku miliki telah kau ambil.

Jadi salahkah aku bila terus menangis melihatmu yang seperti ini? Yang terus melukaiku? Yang terus membuatku jatuh semakin dalam ke dalam jurang cintamu di setiap waktunya?

Lee Jinki, katakan saja. Seperti aku yang begitu ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, selalu.

TBC

RnR please^^


End file.
